1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel, such as an organic EL panel or the like, to a display module for a mobile using the display panel, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an organic electroluminescent (EL) panel using an organic EL element attracts attention in view of low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and high contrast superior to other devices.
As such an organic EL panel, an organic EL element having a substrate, on which a plurality of pixel electrodes, organic EL elements, thin film transistors, and a plurality of wiring lines are formed, a sealing member which is formed by bonding a rectangular convex portion to a peripheral portion of the substrate so as to cover all of a plurality of pixels has been known. Further, in the inner surface of the sealing member, an absorbent for absorbing moisture or the like is adhered (for example, see JP-A-2003-208976).
Further, when the organic EL panel is enlarged, an organic EL panel which prevents damages due to stress of the sealing member and damages of the organic EL element due to a deformation of the sealing member has been known (see JP-A-2002-216948). This organic EL panel has a light-transmissive support substrate, a laminate that is provided on the support substrate and in which an organic layer having a light-emitting layer is interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode, a sealing substrate that is provided on the support substrate and covers the laminate airtight, and a reinforcing plate that is provided on the sealing substrate.
In the related art organic EL panel described in JP-A-2002-216948, the reinforcing plate is bonded onto the sealing substrate so as to prevent the sealing substrate from being curved and damaged. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the thickness of the entire display panel is increased by the reinforcing plate.